


Pintar con las manos

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poder compartir momentos con él, que no implicaran entrenamiento, no era algo habitual. Merecía tener sus momentos de juego como todo niño, no en vano solían decir que era un derecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pintar con las manos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Perdón si alguno creyó que sí. Todo de Masami Kurumada.  
>  **Prompt** : 007. Pintar con las manos [Fandom Insano]  
>  **Extensión** : 760 palabras.  
>  **Dedicatoria** : A Yoana_Spiegel, que me lo pidió en mi LJ hace eones. Tardé, pero aquí está.

Ir al Santuario cuando era citado representaba más que una obligación; por Milo, implicaba además un suplicio. Así que regresar a Siberia en tan corto plazo fue una bendición. Tenía la excusa de que su pupilo no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo a solas.

En esas partidas solía dejarlo a Crystal a cargo de Hyoga. 

Aunque ambos eran niños, al menos podían hacerse compañía y encontrar soluciones ante las desgracias, como el no tener leña por culpa de una furiosa tormenta de nieve.

Le agradaba llegar y despedirse de Crystal para quedarse a solas con el pequeño. Aunque su rostro no mostrase emoción alguna, hallaba algo de solaz en su muda compañía. Hyoga era un niño muy retraído y silencioso, y en sus ojos había añoranzas que no le hacían parecer lo que en verdad era.

Camus lo sabía, Hyoga —al igual que todos los huérfanos— había perdido a su madre, y llevaba consigo un rosario y un sinfín de emociones amargas. 

Había sido el único equipaje con el que llegó a Siberia.

Quizás por eso, y pese a ser solo un niño, esa noche pudo ver a través de él todo su tormento. 

—Mi mamá me hacía dibujar cuando estaba triste —comentó con despreocupación mientras se acercaba a él para sentarse a su lado—. En el barco dibujé mucho.

Camus dejó de prestar atención a la fogata que se consumía y así dedicarla en la diminuta figura a su lado que se balanceaba sobre un banco. Pensó en ello, en lo inocente, pero sabio que era pese a su poco paso por la tierra. No era de extrañar, ya había atravesado en su corta vida lo que muchos tardan décadas.

En ese barco que lo trasladó hacia Japón, Hyoga había padecido toda clase de calamidades, desde la alegría al asombro, desde el miedo a la adrenalina. 

Separarse de su madre para conocer tierras extrañas debía haberlo conmocionado, sin embargo lucía sereno. Siempre se lo veía tranquilo. No lloraba y no hacía berrinches, jamás reclamaba más de lo que él podía darle y nunca manifestaba descontento alguno, ni siquiera con el rígido entrenamiento al que era sometido. Por eso Camus pensaba con fervor que parecía un anciano en el cuerpo de un niño. Era como si Hyoga supiera que ese era su destino, y que nada de lo que hiciera podría torcerlo. 

El Santo de Oro suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla.

—¿Quieres dibujar? 

Poder compartir momentos con él, que no implicaran entrenamiento, no era algo habitual.

Hyoga asintió con energía y con un gesto Camus le dio permiso para ir a buscar lápiz y papel. Allí no tenían colores, porque un guerrero no necesita crayones, mucho menos juguetes.

La noche transcurrió con los dos echados sobre el suelo, como si fueran simples niños. Fue la única vez que Camus se permitió ser tan permisivo con él, por lo general solía mandarlo a dormir apenas el sol se ocultaba, cuando los días no se hacían noche por largos periodos de tiempo. 

Dibujaron durante horas mientras afuera nevaba. No supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero en medio de esas pinceladas amargas sin colores se dio cuenta de que ya no había lugar en él para el dolor, ni siquiera para Milo. 

Cuando Hyoga dejó de mover la manito sobre la hoja, volvió a mirarlo. Se había quedado dormido. Lo contempló unos breves segundos respirar agitado sobre el suelo de madera. La fogata creaba ilusiones y el color de sus cabellos resplandecía como si se tratara del sol. 

Sin dudas lo era. Un rayo de sol en sus sempiternos días helados. Una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Ese extraño sentimiento de gratitud arremolinándose en él le hizo sentir incómodo, pero también le hizo sonreír a su parca manera. No debería ser tan blando, sin embargo una parte de él sentía que estaba bien serlo por una vez. 

Se lo debía, después de todo Camus mejor que nadie sabía que lo estaba formando para un fin claro, que lo estaba moldeando al antojo del Santuario y que muy pronto no sería más que una máquina de guerra. Su Prometeo. 

Lo tomó con cuidado, sabiendo que igual Hyoga era de sueño pesado, y lo dejó en su camastro sintiendo en el alma el no poder darle noches de cuentos. Merecía tener sus momentos de juego como todo niño, no en vano solían decir que era un derecho. 

Pintar con las manos…  
Para darle color a esa nieve blanca, inmaculada, aburrida.  
Pintar con las manos...  
Esas mismas infantiles que muy pronto se mancharían de sangre.

**Fin**


End file.
